1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nano-wire, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a nano-wire used in an electronic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many researches for a semiconductor nano-structure have been progressed, and researches for applying the semiconductor nano-structure to various fields of electric elements, photoelectric elements, gas sensors, etc. by using a unique feature according to shapes and sizes have been progressed.
In a conventional representative synthesizing method, a material is synthesized using a metal catalyst and using a laser ablation, a thermal deposition, etc. (Alfredo M. Morales et al., “A Laser Ablation Method for the Synthesis of Crystalline Semiconductor Nanowires” SCIENCE VOL. 279 208 (1998); and Zheng Wei Pan et al., “Nanobelts of Semiconducting Oxides” SCIENCE VOL. 291 1948 (2001)).
In the method suggested by Morales et al., metal used as a seed in a substrate or powder shape could operate as interior impurities, using a resolution of a surface of a metal catalyst and a simple two-dimension structure could be obtained. Further, the material which can be synthesized by a catalyst metal is limited.